


The Bar

by kimyuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I should be sleeping yikes, M/M, Pole Dancing, Shatt, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyuu/pseuds/kimyuu
Summary: Matt and Shiro go to The Bar, telling Pidge and Keith not to worry. They worry anyways because Matt is a wildcard and Shiro... is, well, Shiro. Pidge forcefully wakes Keith up at 6:30 AM everyday, but The Bar doesn't open until 9PM. To pass the time, they decide to go to the mall where Pidge loves robots and Keith meets a blue-eyed guy buying lingerie for his supposed girlfriend.Or is the lingerie for himself?





	1. A Day Out

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Alright, alright..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock at my bedside. 

"Rise and shine emo boy!" I heard footsteps approaching the window. At the  _ whish  _ of the curtains, I groaned and flung my arm over my eyes as sunlight began to pour into the room.

"Pidge I swear I'm going to destroy that ugly ass thing you built one day." I said as I used my fist to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, then turned to the contraption that had woken me up.

"Good luck with that, Keith." Pidge replied, giving me a sly smile. "I'll be dead before you can ever get rid of that thing." She was right- it was both hideous and indestructible. An ugly metallic device  _ bolted  _ to the nightstand. There was a huge red button at the top of it, and wires were sprouting from every inch of the goddamn thing. The wires would have been easy to cut, but Pidge had the brilliant idea of encasing the whole thing in fiberglass, except for the button of course. It had several different colors of material plastered all over it, and had a bright pink screen flashing the time the alarm was set to: 6:30 AM. 

"Besides," said Pidge kneeling down as she began to fiddle with it, "you know you've always had an issue with getting up in the morning." She was right- ever since she installed the stupid thing I haven't been late to one of my classes.

"But Pidge, it's the  _ weekend.  _ Can't you let me sleep in for once?"

"You know, I was actually considering it, but dismantling it is a pain in the ass." She shrugged. "Sorry about that, Keith," she said rather sarcastically.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stared at the alarm clock resentfully.

"Yeah, right."

 

We sat in the kitchen, munching on cereal much too loudly for 6:30 AM. As I finished the flakes, I gulped down the remaining milk and sat back satisfied. Pidge did the same, and soon it was just the two of us slouching in the kitchen chairs.

"Where do you think Shiro and Matt went?" I asked. They disappeared the night before with only a smile and a "don't worry about it".

We worried anyway.

"Probably off to that one bar." She replied, staring at nothing.  _ That  _ bar? No, they both toned down after college. She definitely wasn't talking about  _ that  _ one.

"Gee. Helpful." I said as I rolled my eyes. Yea, definitely not possible. They were old now. Like,  _ 30 years old  _ old _. _

"No, Keith.  _ That  _ bar." My eyes shifted to her tiny frame in disbelief. 

"Are you sure?"

"I already said it, Keith.  _ That  _ bar."

"But... They're so  _ old. _ "

"Yeah, I know. I doubt that'll stop them, though. They drive Harley's, for Christ's sake." She pushed herself up and began to pour herself some more cereal, but not milk.

"Well... The bar doesn't open until 9 PM tonight. Do you think we should go check on them?" That bar was bad news. Whenever Matt and Shiro went, they often disappeared for a few days and returned wasted and disoriented. It was funny to see them so out of it, but now that they're 30, the prospect of it seems terrifying. The body doesn't often take those things well at that age.

"Definitely. Matt is a fucking wild card and Shiro is just...  _ Shiro,  _ ya know?" I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Now we know what we're doing at 9 PM on this wonderful Saturday." I turned to look at the clock on the stove. It was only 7 AM. "What do you suggest we do 'til then?"

Pidge shrugged as she munched on the dry cereal. She looked up at me with her round glasses. "Dunno. Play video games, go to the mall?"

"Alright," I said as I made my way to the xBox.

We played Halo for several hours, Pidge screaming "boomshot!" occasionally and yelling at me for whatever reason. I only liked Halo because of the energy swords, but I wasn't going to let her know. I glanced over to the stove clock again and saw that it was 1 PM. 

"Hey, we should get changed," I told Pidge as I stood up from my criss-crossed position. "It's already 1."

"Yeah, you're only quitting 'cause you're losing!" She got way too into the game sometimes.

"Pidge. Let's go to the mall." She blew the bangs out of her face and adjusted her glasses.

"Fine."

 

Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red sweater, I drove to the mall with Pidge sitting in the passenger seat. She wore her chopped hair in its usual way, donning a pair of white jeans and a purple button-up. 

"I don't see why we have to dress this nice for the mall," she said loosening the top button, "I mean, it's just the mall."

"Pidge we're going directly to The Bar after this."

"What, we're going to spend 8 hours in the mall?" she scoffed.

"I'll buy lunch AND dinner." With that, she seemed content. I pulled the car into a parking spot and we made our way through the doors. It was the mall. Shops lined the walls unimpressively, signs hanging overhead guiding customers every which way. I turned to Pidge and asked, "Do you want to get lunch first, then? Or do you want to-" i stopped when I saw the glimmering in her eyes.

"Keith, IjustsawthisreallyawesomestoreandifIdon'tgorightnow,IthinkI'mgoingtodie-" She was definitely excited. I smiled. She was going to take the longest in here, definitely.

"Just go." She gave me a shining smile and ran off. I watched her as she ran into a hobby store, noticing that they were selling Gundam models. Oh boy was Pidge going to have a field day with that. 

I left her to her own devices, trusting that her phone was on and the ringer was up. I wandered around the mall alone, window-shopping. I passed by Forever 21, catching a glimpse of a brown tuft of hair, much darker than Pidge's, holding a lacy black bralette in the air. I laughed quietly to myself. What a weirdo.

I continued my window-shopping, stopping only at Auntie Anne's to get a cup of cinnamon pretzels. Hopefully Pidge wasn't too hungry- she was going to be in that hobby store for a while. With my cup of cinnamon bites in my hand, I continued walking until a familiar store appeared in my vision.

Hot Topic. The remnants of the emo/scene phase.

I shuddered. I hadn't been in there for years, but Pidge insisted on calling me "emo boy". Back then, I definitely deserved that nickname. 

I stared apprehensively at the store, as if the me from 10 years ago would pop out of the entrance carrying a bag of band merch and growling.

_ Growling.  _ Honestly, what was wrong with me?

But as I stared at the entrance, I shook off the uneasy memories.

"Oh, what the hell. For old times' sake." I entered the store and was immediately encased in a room of black. Pop culture clothing lined the walls and small trinkets were set up on stands in the middle of the store. The band tees sat where they did back then, though the collection of vinyls were new. I sauntered over, placed my pretzels down, and began to flip through them.

Black Veil Brides, Pierce the Veil, Avenged Sevenfold, all bands I used to listen to. To be truthful, I revisited the playlist when I was stressed. The screaming really helped. 

"Hi, do you need help looking for anything?" I looked up, finding a girl wearing round, black spectacles. A cat pin adorned her chest, and she wore... A tail.

"No, thanks. Just looking." She turned around and returned to the register where someone was making a purchase. I shivered. I need to get out of here.

I grabbed my pretzels and began to walk out, but something caught my eye. I turned my head to find a wall covered in Walking Dead merchandise. I made my way over and immediately picked up the Funko pop!figure of Glenn, my favorite character on the show. I turned the box around and found that the price was only $12.50- how could I turn away from such a deal? While I was there, I also picked up a rubber bracelet and a t-shirt. Satisfied with my choices, I brought it up to the same girl and she rang me up. Only $30 in total. 

 

I walked out of Hot Topic with an empty Auntie Anne's cup and a full black bag. That store was a black hole. Literally. 

I chucked the empty cup into the trash can and shook my head. I can't believe I let that stupid store get the better of me after all these years. As memories of 10 years ago began to resurface, my strides became longer and faster. I must have looked like an idiot for walking so fast and mumbling to myself, but I suddenly started to think about all of the regrettable things I've done, and began to walk even faster. A sudden ring broke me from my trance.

Still walking at the same pace, I fumbled around for my phone, not watching where I was going. When I finally picked my phone out of my pocket, I suddenly ran into something very tall and very solid. As soon as I realized that I had bumped into someone and began to say sorry, it seemed that we had collided with enough force to make the both of us fly backwards. There was a flash of pink, yellow, and black as articles of clothing and my figure flew through the air. We both landed on our butts, watching as our purchases flew. I closed my eyes as the pain from the impact ran through my body, hearing the clothes crumple onto the floor and a soft  _ thunk. _

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Mr. I Need a Haircut!" I opened my eyes to see the person I ran into sitting across from me, rubbing his butt in pain. I could only stare. Even from this position, I could see that his shoulders were broad and his chest muscular. His brown hair and chestnut skin contrasted with the blue of his eyes. He was incredibly attractive.

"He-Hey, I'm sorry."

"You should be! Look at my bags!" I listened and put my eyes onto the bags. There was the Hot Topic one, a Victoria's Secret one, and one from Forever 21. A pile of clothes surrounded the three bags, and my figure was on top of the pile sideways. The bracelet lay farther away, along with a black article of clothing.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," I said as I stood up. "I, uh, had a lot in my mind." On my feet, I walked over to him. He snorted.

"A lot on your mind? I have a lot on my mind too! And I just hope this fall didn't give me a bruise because I have something important later tonight and-"

"Need a hand?" He put his nose in the air,upset that I cut him off, but took my hand nonetheless. I pulled him up, and was surprised that I had to tilt my head upwards just to maintain eye contact. He was taller than I expected.

He looked down at me as I looked up at him, his gaze never breaking. I stared at him for what felt like forever.

"Would you mind letting go of my hand?" He said suddenly. I blinked.

"Yea, sure." I retracted my hand and put it in my pocket. "Sorry about that. I'm gonna go pick up my stuff." I walked over to where the rubber bracelet was and picked it up along with the black piece of clothing. I recognized it as I picked it up- it was the black bralette from earlier. A sudden hand snatched it out of my grip.

"What, planning on stealing?" The blue-eyed man said accusingly.

"What? No. I was just... admiring it," I fibbed. "Is it for your girlfriend?" At this question, a red tint covered his face.

"It's none of your business, but yes." A silence filled the air as he turned on his heel and began to pick up the rest of the clothing,muttering in Spanish. I did the same (minus the Spanish), picking the figure up and then the shirt. Underneath the shirt lay a satin, royal blue G-string. Smirking, I picked it up by the end of my pinkie.

"Is this for your girlfriend too?" I said, waving it in the air. Carrying an armful of clothes, he turned his head and I watched as his face grew redder. 

"I- YES it's for my girlfriend! Who else would it be for?" He shoved the clothes into their respectful bags, stomped over to me, and snatched it out of my hand.

"I dunno, maybe for you?" I asked jokingly. His lips pursed and he began to mouth words I couldn’t understand. This guy was fun to rile up.

"Wh-What!? For me!? Ha!" He shoved it into the Victoria's Secret bag. His face was redder than my sweater. "You're a funny guy, ya know?" With that, I watched as he picked up his bags and speedily made his way. Already a distance away, he suddenly stopped, turned around, and yelled, "And by the way! You need a haircut desperately!" He spun on his heel and stomped off, fuming.

I laughed to myself as I shoved my things into the bag. What a funny guy.

 

My phone began to ring again as I continued to windowshop. I looked down at the caller ID, saw the word "Pigeon" and accepted the call. I put the phone to my ear.

"Pidge?" 

"Thank GOD you finally decided to pick up. Listen, emo boy. I've been in this hobby store for FOREVER and I was just wondering if you forgot about me."

"Forever? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"Keith, do you even know what time it is?"

"Uh, no? It's only been a few hours, right?"

"Keith. You're really shitty with time." She said in exasperation. I rolled up my sleeve to look at my watch. It was already 7:25 PM.

"Holy shit! how does time even go by that fast?" I breathed out, hurrying to the hobby store. Pidge was not a patient person.

"I don't know, Keith," she hissed into the phone.

"Just meet me at the food court."

"Fine."

"And I need to tell you the  _ craziest  _ thing that just happened."

"Okay."

"No, seriously, it was  _ crazy. _ You're gonna love it."

"If you say so." She was being difficult. I sighed.

"I'll get you whatever you want." I could practically hear her smile beginning to form.

"Alright!"


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Pidge about the G-string guy and she laughs at Keith for going to Hot Topic. They make their way on over to The Bar, Pidge being very afraid since this is her first time. The Bar is wild. And so are Matt and Shiro.

Pidge coughed and choked on her chow mein.

“Yo-You’ve gotta be shitting me,” she said in bewilderment. “You went back to _Hot Topic?_ ”

“I know,” I said picking up the crust of my pizza. “That isn’t even the craziest part.”

“Are you sure?” she asked mockingly. I furrowed my brows and swallowed down the last bite.

“Yes. It gets so much worse.”

“Whatever you say, emo boy.” I continued on with my story. She listened intently and I watched as her golden eyes got wider behind her glasses with each word.  
“A bralette _and_ a G-string!?” Her last bite of orange chicken fell out of her mouth.

“I know! It’s nuts!” I exclaimed. “He told me it was for his girlfriend.” Pidge was wiping up the remnants of the orange chicken and throwing it away.  
“Did he say anything that would sound like it _was_ for his girlfriend?” I stood up to join Pidge at the trashcan and threw away my plate as she eyed me curiously.

“Well, when I went to help him up he said something like, ‘I better not have a bruise on my butt I have something later tonight’ or something like that. It sounds like it was.” Pidge’s face scrunched in thought.

“I mean, it does I guess. That doesn’t really explain why he was freaking out like that, though… Well, I mean I guess it’s embarrassing to have all that fall out of your shopping bag. No one really wants to share their private occasions, so it would make sense…” I needed to stop her before she kept rambling.

“Pidge-”

“And MAYBE he’s just a nervous guy overall. But then, he held your hand for a while. Does that mean anything? Not really probably. But maybe he’s bi? You said he was attractive and you have the highest standards of any gay guy I’ve ever met, including Matt. And he’s _Matt._ ” She kept thinking out loud, gently carrying her Gundam in her arms. She kept talking as she began to pace the floor, tapping her fingernails gently on the box as she continued to analyze my situation. I watched as she became lost in her own mind.

“PIDGE!” I yelled, finally losing my patience.

“Sorry, I was just thinking to myself.” She replied sheepishly, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Anyways, speaking of Matt,” I huffed, glancing down at my watch, “It’s 8:40 and it’s a 15 minute drive from here. Ready to go?” Pidge shuddered.

“... Why did we think this was a good idea?”

“They’re 30, Pidge.”

“...”

Silence.

“They’re our brothers.”

“...”

More silence. I sighed.

“THEY’RE 30.”

“Good point. Let’s go.”

When we got to the car, Pidge gently placed her Gundam in the backseat while I threw my bag into the trunk. I sat myself down in the driver’s seat and turned around to watch Pidge as she put a buckle across the box. When she sat down in the passenger seat, I just stared at her.

“What? It’s called safety, Keith.”

“O… kay.” I started the ignition and put the address of The Bar into the GPS. I put the car into drive. “Ready for this?” I was scared for her- I’ve been to The Bar a few times, but this was her first.

And that Bar was fucking nuts.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

I pulled out of the parking spot.

 

The drive there was quiet as Pidge continued to think about G-string guy. In the silence, I was able to conjure up his face in my head, remembering especially his blue eyes.

Blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair. He was unlike anyone I’d ever seen. And like Pidge said, I had the highest standards ever.

“Turn right in 300 feet,” chimed male automated voice, interrupting my thoughts. I turned right, and immediately saw purple spotlights dancing in the sky. “Your destination will be to your left.”

“Pidge, could you stop the GPS for me?”

“Alright.” She grabbed my phone and canceled the destination. “I still don’t like how you use the guy voice.”

“That’s because you’re a raging lesbian,” I replied, turning left.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

I pulled into the parking lot, the sign “The Bar” in huge, white neon letters. The unmistakable sleet gray building stood at two stories tall. Thick, dark green bushes lined the walls of the entrance, people already lining up to enter. The purple spotlights gyrated in the sky, much like the people in the building.

Though it was only around 9:05 because of the traffic on the way here, the parking lot was already almost entirely filled. The bass of the music inside the building rattled my car windows, and drunkards were already beginning to line the edges of the parking lot. It had only been 5 minutes since The Bar opened.

“Why is it called The Bar? Looks more like a nightclub to me,” Pidge observed. I perused the parking lot, searching for a spot.

“Good question, actually.” I turned to the next lane of parking spots after finding none. “Remember Allura?”

“Yea I remember Allura.” I glanced at her quickly and saw a pink tinge on her ears.

“How could I forget? _Of course_ you remember Allura!” I teased.

“I get it, okay!” I laughed.

“Just joking pidgeon. Anyways, her father owns this place but let her choose the name. He told her it was ‘going to be for adults’, so she chose the name. At the age of 7.” Pidge giggled.

“Shouldn’t have left that to a 7-year-old.” She laughed as I finally found a parking spot.

“Tell that to Alfor.” I put the gear in park, and sat there, mentally preparing myself.

This Bar was wild. _Wild._ The last few times I came here, I stumbled out in broad daylight covered only in my underwear and a million ribbons. As soon as I drank, I lost all train of thought.

“Pidge, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Don’t drink anything and DEFINITELY don’t let me drink. Our mission is to find Matt and Shiro, alright?” She nodded, but looked confused.

“Uh, okay. But aren’t you a heavier drinker than I am?”

“Pidge. The drinks here are basically… fucking potions or something.” She popped an eyebrow.

“Potions, huh.”

“Pidge, just trust me.” She smirked.

“Alright, alright.”

“Okay.” I clicked the buckle and she did the same. “Let’s do this.”

We got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. A huge, muscular man guarded the doors, a ribbon across his forehead. Pidge and I walked past the people in line, much to their displeasure.

“Hey, back of the line!”

“Yea! Stop cutting!”

“CUTTERS!”

“Oh, would they shut up,” Pidge mumbled under her breath. I shrugged.

“You get used to it.” We walked up to the big guy. “Hey, Hunk.”

“Oh! Keith! And Pidge! Aw Pidge you’re as little as I remember!” He ruffled her hair.

“Hunk we have the same tech class together. You literally saw me yesterday.” He laughed.

“Well, nice seeing you guys.” He opened the doors, revealing a dimly lit hallway. “Go on, get in there. I gotta take care of this crowd,” he said as he gestured to the mob standing next to us.

“Alright, Hunk. See you later,” I replied. I heard Pidge inhale and exhale loudly.

“Mission start!” She yelled enthusiastically. I shook my head as we walked in and Hunk closed the doors.

“Not yet.” We were standing in a dimly lit hallway. Small, golden lights lined the ceiling. The walls were made of dark brick, placards and certifications lined neatly in the middle of it.

Pidge and I made our way down the hall, the bass already making the walls shake and the hallway becoming more illuminated as we got closer to the exit. Red and blue lights scattered the ceiling sporadically.

“Keith, I am officially freaked out.” Pidge whispered, grabbing onto the sleeve of my sweater.

“You get used to it. Just hold on ‘til we get there.” We continued to walk until the exit was finally clear to us. We saw huge throngs of people dancing and yelling. Music played so loudly I could barely hear Pidge as she tried to say something to me.

“WHAT? PIDGE, I CAN’T-”

“MISSION START!” She yelled over me and the music.

 

Pidge clung onto me as we fought our way into the crowd. Everything was tinted a shade of blue or red. On the first floor, the one we were on, there was a huge checkerboard dance floor covered in people. In the very front of the dance floor, there was a stage against the wall. A long catwalk protruded from it, a pole adorning the edge. Surrounding it, there were several velvet booths and wooden tables filled with people laughing and drinking. A DJ booth stood high above everyone, due to multiple incidents when people attacked the DJ for changing the song.

“HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THEM?” Pidge screamed.

“I DON’T KNOW BUT WE’LL FIGURE IT OUT!” I yelled back. To the right of the entrance was a glowing white bar accompanied by black stools. We walked up to the bar, and I spotted a familiar orange mustache.

“HEY CORAN!” His lips were pursed into a whistle as he rubbed a shaker clean, though we couldn’t hear him. Lights illuminated the edges of the wall where an array of alcohol were displayed.

“OH, KEITH, MY BOY!” He shouted. He noticed Pidge clinging onto me in fear. “OH, AND WHO IS THIS LITTLE ONE?”

“SHE’S MATT’S LITTLE SISTER!”

“OH I SEE! YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME HAIR.” Pidge laughed. “I’LL CALL YOU #2 IF THAT’S ALRIGHT WITH YOU!”

“YEA THAT’S FINE!” Pidge screamed.

“NOW, WOULD YOU TWO FANCY A DRINK?” He asked, the shaker now polished.

“NO THANKS, CORAN. HAVE YOU SEEN MATT AND SHIRO BY ANY CHANCE?” I asked, my throat beginning to hurt.

“OH YES, I HAVE! DRANK NEARLY ALL OF MY NUNVILLE!” Coran replied enthusiastically. Oh. Shit.

“OKAY CORAN GOTTA GO!” I guided Pidge away from the bar as we waved Coran goodbye.

“KEITH WHAT’S NUNVILLE?” Pidge asked.

“POISON!” I exclaimed as we struggled to get into the center of the dancefloor. Looking around and being bumped by aggressive dancers, the only things noticeable were the huge, black metal poles holding up the second floor. I looked up, noticing the several platforms that were adorned with exotic dancers and surrounded by people throwing money. “LET’S TRY THE SECOND FLOOR!”

 

We made our way to the stairs and began to ascend. As we climbed higher, the lights slightly dimmed and the music grew quieter. There was a quaint restaurant that sat in the entrance of the second floor, two different openings in the back leading to

the chaos outside. I felt a pressure release from my arm as Pidge let go of me.

“Do you think they’re up here somewhere?” she asked in a raspy voice.

“I don’t know, but wherever they are I bet they’re passed out.” I replied, an itchy pain in my throat.

“Should we split up?” she suggested.

“Definitely not. I don’t want you to get taken or anything.”

“Good point.” We walked together around the tables, asking around if they had seen our brothers. Each replied no. With every passing minute, the panic that resided in our chest finally began to come out. Pidge and I sat ourselves at a vacant table,

exhausted. Pidge looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

“Keith what if they were abducted or something?”

“I doubt anyone would want to take a 30 year ol-” I stopped to think. Matt looked way too good at his age. Pidge was probably thinking the same thing about Shiro. We looked at each other.

“Nevermind,” we said simultaneously.

“But what if we DON’T find them!” Pidge exclaimed. My heart was beginning to race in my chest.

“I really don’t know, pidgeon.” We sat there and contemplated all the terrible things that could happen to them. As fear wriggled its way into our hearts, our phones began to ring.

“Shiro?” I said into the receiver.

“Matt?” Pidge said into hers.

“Heeeeeeey, Keith! My lil bro! The runt of the litter! Th-” There was no mistaking it. Shiro was drunk off his ass.

“Shiro! Dumbass! Pidge and I are looking for you and Matt!” I heard Pidge yelling the same thing. To Matt, I assume.

“Pidgeon! My girl, Katie? With you!! OOOOOOOOO-”

“SHIRO I’M GAY.”

“Haha! That you are, guy.” I heard a loud smooch from his end of the phone. Next to me, I heard Pidge gag. “Guess who just kissed me!” Shiro giggled.

“Matt. You’ve been married for 5 years.”

“Correct! GOD my lil bro is so smart! Truly the most confident. The sma-” I sighed.

“Shiro. Where are you?”

“We in the cluuuuub tonight!!! Fucking it up on the dancefloor, ya feel?” I groaned.

“I’ll find you. Please don’t call me anymore just text me, alrig-”

“OH YEA MATT FUCK IT UP BABE-” he hung up on me.

“They’re both a bunch of idiots.” Pidge sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Yup.” We both stood up. Pidge clinged back onto me as we made our way down the stairs and back into the crowd of people.

 

Once we were back on the first floor, the music became deafening again. Neither of us said anything as we struggled to make our way through the dance floor, searching for Matt and Shiro amongst the crowd of grinding people. We walked for what seemed like forever, eventually making our way to where the stage stood. We stood ourselves in an empty booth, looking around.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE DIDN’T FIND THEM,” Pidge yelled after our streak of silence.

“NOT TO HARD TO BELIEVE. LET’S JUST KEEP LOOKING.” She nodded. We were about to get back into the crowd when a loud thud caught our attention. We turned around and saw someone on the stage.

“OH YEA BABE! GET UP THERE!” We heard a familiar voice yell. Pidge and I looked at each other, made our decision, and ran over to the catwalk of the stage.

Huffing, we stopped where we found a very drunk Matt sitting half-naked on top of a stranger’s shoulders. We looked up to where he was hollering, and found Shiro, wearing only his underwear, holding the pole and lying horizontally in the air. His biceps were _bulging_ with effort.

“HOOOOOO LOOK AT THOSE BICEPS BABE! HELL YEAH!” Matt threw his arms up and the stranger began to stagger.

“MATT, YOU IDIOT!” Pidge ran towards him and I followed. Pidge explained the whole situation to the stranger, who nodded and put Matt back down on the ground.

“Losing altitude!” Matt hollered. The stranger looked tired and went on his way, staggering towards the exit. Pidge took the arm of her brother and guided him to an empty booth, leaving me to deal with Shiro.

“BABE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?” Shiro yelled towards the booth. He was at least off the pole and standing now, and was making his way down the stage and towards me. He gave me a wide grin and opened his arms for a hug.

“SHIRO! YOU’RE TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT!” My screams were muffled in his chest as he embraced me tightly.

“OH MY LITTLE BROTHER! HERE FOR ME! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Shiro was a very loud drunk. Doing the same as Pidge, I led him to where she and Matt were sitting. Matt was crying and Shiro immediately ran over to comfort him.

“AW BABE! WHAT’S WRONG?” Matt sniffled, huge tears falling from his eyes.

“Katie scolded me! Wah!” He cried. Shiro held Matt as he cried and Pidge sat there, clearly irritated. I was feeling the same way as I stood by the table, Shiro now crying loudly with Matt as Matt sneakily felt up his chest. I need to forget this.

“Hey, Pidge?” She looked up at me, arms crossed.

“What.”

“Do me a favor.”

“...”

“Stay sober while I go get a drink.” Before she could protest, I turned around swiftly on my heel and made my way towards Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! it's 3 am on a school night, but who cares? i hope the chapter wasn't too boring, and hopefully it's longer than the first!  
> can't wait til the next chapter!


	3. The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets hella drunk and decides to have a little fun. By the time he gets back to Pidge and their brothers, a performance begins, and Keith's eyes are glued to the dancer.

 

I shoved my way through the dance floor, hands grasping at my waist desperately. I was suddenly pulled towards someone. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” A raspy voice whispered in my ear. 

“Not right now,” I growled. I pushed away the grabby hands of the dance floor and eventually made my way to Coran, sweating and gasping for air. He was standing there polishing yet another shaker, and when he saw me I could see the bright whites of his teeth underneath his mustache. 

“AH, KEITH! I ASSUME YOU’VE FOUND THE COUPLE?” 

“YEA, CORAN.” I yelled back, plopping myself down on a stool in front of him. 

“RECKON YOU FANCY A DRINK NOW?” He grinned. 

“NUNVILLE, CORAN. MAKE IT NUNVILLE.” His eyes twinkled as he turned around and reached for a glass bottle. 

“SEEMS YOU WANT TO DEPLETE MY SUPPLY, TOO.” I groaned, my head throbbing with every beat of the music. 

“JUST MAKE IT STRONG.” Pouring the purple liquid into the shaker, I watched as he poured in vodka too and closed the lid. It looked like he was humming while shaking it back and forth, but I couldn’t hear. 

Forgetting to take body temperature into account, I began to regret wearing a knit sweater. Scowling, I pushed up my sleeves and used the sweat on my forehead to slick my bangs back. Using a spare ponytail I (luckily) had around my wrist, I hastily put my hair into a bun, thankful for the breeze that hit my neck. I gazed at the dance floor whilst I arranged my hair and clothing, wondering how Pidge and I were going to get a drunk married couple out of here. My chest began to tighten with frustration when a loud  _ thunk _ brought my attention back to the bar. 

“HERE YA GO, KEITH. YOUR FAVORITE!” I grabbed the drink immediately, threw my head back, and gulped it all down. The sting of the vodka and the sweetness of the nunville sent a shiver through my body and uncoiled the tightness in my chest. I slammed my glass onto the counter. 

“ANOTHER ONE, CORAN!” He accepted the request happily, and drinks came one after the other. I gulped down at least 7 drinks in total, and slammed a $100 bill onto the counter after having

my fill. 

“THANKS, KEITH!”

“AMAZING AS ALWAYS, CORANIC.” He beamed. That was the nickname he’d been trying to get everyone to use. I removed myself from the stool and looked down at my watch to see the time. If my vision was correct, it was already around 10:58. 

 

I wobbled my way to the dancefloor, where several of the exotic dancers from upstairs were now joining the audience. Partygoers were grinding on each other like there was no tomorrow, and so were the dancers. Hands began to grab at my hips again, but this time I didn’t protest. I was too drunk to not have fun. At the pull of my hips, I immediately started to sway, their hands guiding my hips left and right and in a circle, my ass making contact with the person behind me. I shuddered as their fingers lightly grazed my sides, their fingers toying with the hem of my jeans. Relishing in the feeling, feeling my sweat pouring from my forehead, I moaned as their hands slid up to my neck. They pulled my head back and began to suck on the sensitive skin right underneath my left ear, and I began to grind directly on them. I smirked when I felt a hard tent on the small of my back. I rested my hand on his thigh, rubbed over the peak in his jeans gently, then pressed down with my fingers. I heard him growl, and I gasped when he suddenly bit down on my neck and began to suck even harder. His hands were now in my sweater and caressing my chest. The dance floor was hot and sweaty, and strobe lights came on as we continued to dance together. No longer able to see properly and my mind swimming, I eventually put an end to the dance. Reaching under my sweater to remove his hands, I felt his mouth leave my neck. I turned around in the split-second darkness and leaned into his ear. 

“I had a great time.” Biting his earlobe in good measure, I felt him smack my ass as the lights began to flash once again and I drunkenly made my way back to Pidge and our brothers. 

“Woah, Keith, what were you up to?” Pidge asked as soon as I could reach the velvet seats. 

“Nunville. Dancing.” I plopped myself down next to her, my head lolling backwards. 

“OOOOO MY LIL BRO’S GOTTA HICKEY!” exclaimed Shiro. He was still half naked and was holding Matt to his chest, who was covering Shiro in hickeys. 

“You’ve got some too, guy.” I retorted. 

“Who gave you those?” Pidge questioned. I shrugged. 

“No clue, but he sounded hot.” Pidge rolled her eyes at me. I didn’t want to know who I danced with- no strings attached. Not enjoying the velvet feel of the seat, I squirmed around much to her annoyance. I was tired from dancing and the strobe lights made me dizzy, but I felt the need to continue dancing. 

“Hey, pidgeon. What time is it?” I asked. 

“Uh… About 11:29?” She replied, eyeing me cautiously. “Why?” I was starting to stand up. 

“I’m gonna go dance again.” Matt gasped, staring at me as if I said something blasphemous. 

“But Keith! It’s almost 11:30!” Shiro exclaimed. 

“... So?” I replied, confused. 

“At 11:30-” Matt’s sentence was cut short as the music stopped and a ringing bell replaced it. Pidge and I exchanged confused glances when the red and blue strobe lights disappeared and a purple hue filled the club. Those on the dancefloor went quiet as well. It seemed that everyone knew what was going to happen except for me and Pidge. 

“Uh, Pidge?” I whispered. I was hovering over the velvet seat when suddenly the table in front of me sank into the ground with a mechanical whir. There was nothing now blocking us from the slightly raised catwalk. The stage, illuminated dimly before, now had magnificent lavender spotlights shooting up from the floor. The pole at the end of the catwalk now seemed to gleam, and it seemed everyone in the club was waiting in anticipation. 

Except for me and Pidge. 

“Uh, Matt? Wanna explain what’s going on?” Pidge whispered. Matt clung onto Shiro’s chest, holding him close. 

“ _ The dancers. _ ” Matt said in a hushed tone. 

“The dancers?” I repeated. Both Matt and Shiro put a finger to their lips. 

“ _ Shhh! _ ” Slightly offended by the shush, I shut my mouth. My thighs tired from hovering, I sat myself back down on the velvet seat, Pidge next to me. We all waited as a quiet hum began to fill the air. “Skin” by Rihanna began to play, the bass bumping and shaking the once still walls. 

Appearing in pairs in the middle of the stage, men dressed in all black stepped to the beat of the song. 6 pairs lined the front of the stage, standing with their crotch pointed to the audience. Their sleeved shirts were skin tight. Their thighs shined; it seemed that their pants were all made of latex. Red ribbon chokers lined each of their necks, black masks covered their eyes, and their lips were painted a bright red. They stood tall in their 5-inch heels, and I couldn’t help but to admire the shape of their legs. 

 

_ “The mood is set (ha ha)” _

 

_ “So you already know what’s next (ha ha)” _

 

A single man appeared from the back of the stage. He too was wearing all black, but its shiny surface indicated that the entire suit was latex. Black gloves covered his hands, long red ribbons tied at his wrists. 

 

_ “TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down. Don’t want to clash with my body screaming out (no-o-o)” _

 

The ribbons dragged behind him as he strutted, and rather than stopping at the front of the stage, he kept walking until he hit the middle of the catwalk. We were fortunately seated between the catwalk and the stage, the front of the catwalk only a few feet away. I stared as the lights gleamed off of the latex suit he wore, his ass taut and his legs long in 7 inch heels. 

 

_ “I know you hearin’ it (huh-uh-uh). You got me moaning now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.” _

 

I noticed that he wore a different mask from the others. Instead of one that covered only his eyes, he wore a mask that covered everything except for the tip of his nose and a pair of lips covered in dark red lipstick. Cat ears poked out from the top of the mask, and it was the only time I was aroused seeing them rather than feeling disgusted. I watched as the rest of the strippers made two lines behind the leader. 

 

_ “I got secrets I’mma drop them to the floor, oh. No teasin’ you waited long enough” _

 

The leader wrapped his hands around his neck and rolled his head around, the others following with the next line. 

 

_ “Go deep I’mma throw it at you, can you catch it?” _

 

The dance floor could have been empty. Everyone was enthralled by the performance in front of them, no one daring to look away. 

 

_ “Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I’m feeling you, huh. Know you liking it, huh” _

 

The strippers raised their arms up into the air, their hips beginning to sway. 

 

_ “So why you standing over there with ya clothes on?” _

 

All of them dropped to their knees except for the leader, his hips beginning to move more rapidly. His knees were bent as his hips gyrated. 

 

_ “Baby strip down for me go on take em off. Don’t you worry baby I’mma meet you halfway there. Cause I know you wanna see me” _

 

At the beat drop, the ones on their knees removed their shirts, revealing chests of different skin tones. Each had sets of abs, their chest covered by black lace. The leader threw his head back and spreaded his legs, his hands running along the length of his thighs and hanging by his knees as he dropped down and began to bounce. 

 

_ “Almost there (ha ha). So baby don’t stop what you’re doing (ha ha ha)” _

 

Though the leader was irresistibly sexy, I couldn’t pry my eyes away from the stripper that was kneeling just beside the leader. 

_ “Softer than a motha—boy I know you wanna touch” _

 

His skin was darker than the others. Though each of his muscles were chiseled to perfection, he wasn’t buff at all— he had the body of a dancer: long legs, toned arms, and a wide chest that narrowed to a slim waist. After removing his shirt, he ran his hands down his body as he thrusted the air, his muscles flexing with every movement. 

 

_ “Breathing down my neck I can tell you wanna (now-o-o)” _

 

As the leader began to climb up the pole, the rest of the dancers fell on their backs, their hands reaching out and their bodies arched. 

 

_ “And now you want it like (oh-o-o). Want you to feel it now” _

 

They rolled onto their stomachs and rolled their bodies upward and displayed their asses to the audience. 

 

_ “I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secret so ima drop em to the floor, oh” _

 

The leader was now spinning in the air, but I could not divert my attention from this… extra. In my opinion,  _ he  _ should’ve been the leader. His movements were smoother and more sensual, and though his eyes were covered, his expressions seemed more suggestive than that of the leader’s. 

 

_ “No teasin’, you waited long enough. Go deep. Imma throw it at ya, can you catch it?” _

 

His hips rolled again— I watched as his waist swayed, his back flexing with each roll. He ran his hands down his sides, and I felt Pidge wipe something from my mouth. 

“You’re drooling,” she whispered into my ear, so quietly I could barely hear her.

“I can’t help it.” I replied. I said it as quietly as Pidge had, but the dancer suddenly whipped his head around and I swear I saw him smile at me. 

 

_ “Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I’m feeling you, huh. Know you liking it, huh.” _

 

He slowly stood onto his feet, his body turning so he was facing the audience again. The sides of the catwalk had small steps to get to the ground, and I heard his heels clack as he stepped down. 

 

_ “So why you standing over there with your clothes on?” _

 

His red lips were mouthing the words. 

 

_ “Baby strip down for me, go on take ‘em off” _

 

A deep violet settled over me and where the table used to be, and in that moment I forgot that I was with Pidge and our brothers. As if I was in a trance, I removed my sweater, goosebumps forming on my torso despite the heat of the room. One foot in front of the other, he finally stood in front of me where the sunken table created a platform for him to dance. 

 

_ “Don’t worry baby, Ima meet you halfway” _

 

He bent down to me, his long fingers cupping my chin. He mouthed the last line:

 

_ “Cause I know you wanna see me” _

 

I was startled when he suddenly began straddling my lap. He grabbed my hands and guided them to his chest, and I felt myself turn a deep red. Fumbling, I helped him remove the black bralette, his chest now entirely exposed. 

 

_ “No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I’m in is just skin” _

 

I threw the bralette to the ground as his arms rested on my shoulders. I looked up into his masked eyes. Though they were covered, I could tell they were hooded with lust, just like mine felt. His eyes were a vibrant blue and they seemed familiar, but I couldn’t remember why. I was too drunk. 

 

_ “No jeans, take ‘em off. Wanna feel your skin” _

 

He delicately traced his finger where my jeans rested on my hips, and even pulled at the elastic waistband of my underwear. It snapped as it hit my skin and he sighed. 

 

_ “You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin” _

 

He scooted even closer to me, the latex of his pants gliding easily on my jeans. Our bare chests were now making contact, our nipples centimeters away from each other. Putting his mouth to my ear, I felt a warm gust of air as he blew onto it. 

_ “Come with me?”  _ he whispered. His voice sent shivers up my spine. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he placed his hands on my waist and tapped them rhythmically— I could already tell he wasn’t going to take no as an answer. 

 

_ “All in baby, don’t hold nothing back. Wanna take control, ain’t nothing wrong with that.” _

 

“Come with you?” I repeated, confused. Where could we go? I could feel his face form into a smirk. 

 

_ “Say you liking how I feel, ain’t gotta tell me that” _

 

_ “Cum with me.”  _ he whispered quietly. His fingernails were now grazing my sides— my back arched at the sensation.

 

_ “Just put your skin baby on my skin” _

 

_ “ _ Okay _.”  _ I breathlessly whispered. 

“Mm, good boy.” He replied. He removed himself from me and grabbed my hand. I quickly scooped up my red sweater as he pulled me from the seat, still confused as to where we were going. But to be honest, I couldn’t care less. He lead me to the center of the sunken table. The chorus of the song repeated as I turned to look at Pidge and our brothers. 

“Woo, Keith!” Shiro cheered. Matt winked at me and Pidge sighed. The man beside me wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close enough so I could hear him whisper. 

“Keith, hm?” He said. I nodded. “I’m Lance.”

“Lance? Is that your real name?” I had to ask— strippers rarely gave their name to their clients. 

“Is Keith yours?” I shrugged, he smiled. 

“Guess it doesn’t matter.” I answered as he jutted his chin towards Pidge. 

“Say goodbye to your friends,” he said as he twirled me around so we were facing each other again, “You won’t be seeing them for a while.” I took one last glance at them and trusted Pidge to get them home safely. Pidge nodded. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, his hand was cupping my chin, forcing me to look up at him. 

“I’m going to be the only one you pay attention to tonight,” He said with a smirk. My heart raced in my chest as he pulled me by the small of my back, our chests touching once again. 

_ “I promise I’ll make you forget all about them.”  _ he breathed into my ear. Before I could react, he pulled me into a kiss. He kissed me both roughly and gently— I could feel his red lipstick stain my own lips. Moaning as he grabbed handful of hair from the back of my head, I began to get lost in the silkiness of his kiss. Closing my eyes and forgetting the world around me, all I could hear was a metallic  _ clunk _ as we descended down a dark funnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea chapter 3! ;))))))))  
> can't wait to start writing the next chapter lol this is getting more raunchy than i had planned :p  
> but im sure you're all enjoying that haha

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been a while since i wrote a fic so sorry if it seems rushed. it's 5 am and my mom wakes up soon for work so yikes. btw im using female pronouns for pidge because she doesn't mind it in the show and also i need her for the fic ;)  
> i am a busy high school gal and i have SO many ideas for this fic so hopefully this doesn't get abandoned bc im excited to show you guys where this is headed.  
> hope to see y'all again!


End file.
